


The ABC’s of College (The B stands for Blowjob)

by MegaloMina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, college student jaehyun, someone has a crush on the professor ohhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina
Summary: I don't even know what to say.College, hot professors and blowjobs - what more could you want ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 31





	The ABC’s of College (The B stands for Blowjob)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Dec. 30, 2017

College is the place to dive deep into your studies, discover yourself away from the judging look of you parents, and cry over assignments with you fellow students. Football, hookups and parties puts a smile on most student’s faces, and long nights of studying, homework and boring lectures rips it right off again. College, as it turned out, is apparently also the place to drool over your hot English teacher. Wait what.

In the first row of the lecture hall sat young, fresh into college, Jung Jaehyun with his head resting in his hand. Whatever subject was being taught on the board was far out of his mind; the only thing he could think about was her. Long, slender legs bearing black heels and a tight, knee length skirt. Dark hair wrapped neatly in a hairstyle that framed her beautiful face perfectly. Professor y/l/n was the thing he called her, but during a rather shameful night of tipsy internet stalking, he had come to know her as y/n. He had spent many nights trying to focus on homework, but his thoughts always traveled to her cute dialect and crooked smile. He knew it was wrong, but he truly couldn’t help it. Not only was she his teacher, but she was also at least half a decade older than him; all sorts of trouble were to be found, should they start a relationship. Jaehyun had tried distracting himself with various cheerleaders, who was more than happy to help him forget, but he always ended up backing out like a coward. He didn’t want some floozy, he wanted her. He wanted to talk to her, make her laugh, kiss her lips, touch her and-

‘’Jaehyun could you please answer the question?’’

Her sweet voice called through the room and forced him out of his daydreams. Lifting his head he desperately searched the board for any indication of what they were talking about. Gothic literature? No, that was last week. Literary criticism? No, he hadn’t listened back then either, because she had worn a rather short dress that day. He awkwardly cleared his throat and searched through his notes. Rather embarrassingly, he only found small doodles and cheesy poems.

‘’Uhm,’’ he started with a stutter, but he didn’t get to finish, as she was now walking from her desk to his with a stern look. ‘’Where you even paying attention, Mr. Jung?’’ she inquired, while leaning over to catch a glimpse of his notes. Her leaning over meant that he now had a very clear view of her cleavage, and he was sure his breathing could be heard from miles away. ‘’S-sorry Professor, I was… Distracted’’ he managed to reply with a stutter. Her eyes moved from his desk to his face to catch his gaze. There was about fifty people in the hall, but right at that moment it felt as if they were completely isolated from the world. Her floral perfume met his nose and he visibly swallowed the lump in his throat in response. Jaehyun swore he saw a glimmer of something in her eye, as well as a small smirk growing on her face.

‘’You seem to be distracted a lot lately. Meet me in my office at four today, we need to have a little talk’’

_____

Jaehyun was nervously fiddling with the hem of his sweater as he didn’t know how else to spend his time waiting. He pulled out his phone every other minute to check the time, and when it finally struck four, he carefully knocked on the door carrying the name ‘Professor y/l/n.’ He could hear her call ‘’come in’’ from the other side, and so he did. She was correcting some papers, so it seemed, and with one last correction she finally smiled up at him and gestured to the chair in front of her. ‘’Please, sit down’’ she added. Silence filled the room; the kind of silence where both parties know why they’re meeting, but no one dares saying it out loud. Once the silence became too much, they both bursted out into talking.

‘’I’m sorry, you’re an amazing teacher and-’’

‘’I think I know why you can’t focus in my classes-’’

Both burst into laughter before silence once again fell upon them. ‘’I shouldn’t get all flustered like a little school girl. Please, you start’’ she laughed, exposing her gorgeous smile. Jaehyun found himself staring at the wooden floor, not daring to look her in the eye when telling her the truth. ‘’Well, to keep it simple, what’s been distracting me from my work is…you’’ he muttered, while sinking lower and lower into his chair with each word. He looked up for just a second to catch her reaction, even getting ready for a slap, but all he found was a smile planted on her face and a teasing look in her eyes. ‘’I know’’ she answered, while getting up from her seat and stepping beside him. Her warm hand met his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before she leaned down to whisper in his ear. ‘’I don’t mind your eyes on me, but it would be a shame if you were to fail the class,’’ her hands were slowly traveling down his body, past his toned stomach and down to his crotch, ‘’I guess you’ll just have to fantasize about me outside of school.’’

Jaehyun’s breath hitched in his throat once he felt her hand rubbing his growing erection. Was all of this really happening, or was he dreaming again, only to wake up alone and horny. Her lips met his in a sensual kiss, and once he realized this was really happening, he was brave enough to slip his tongue into her hot mouth. She moaned in response and the sound went straight to his member, making in twitch in excitement. ‘’You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, y/n’’ he moaned, using her first name for a change. She had managed to already remove her shoes and climb into his lap, straddling him and grinding their hips together. ‘’And you have no idea how hard it is to teach with drenched panties, caused by your hungry eyes on me’’ she responded in between kisses. The temperature was rapidly getting hotter and no one had bothered to lock the door, but what the hell, there were more important matters in hand. Both literally and figuratively.

Jaehyun began hoisting up her skirt, but her hands found his and stopped the movement. ‘’Don’t worry about me, you’ll have plenty of opportunity to please me later. As for now, we don’t have a lot of time before my meeting with professor Greenwood,’’ she whispered seductively while moving herself from his lap to in between his legs, ‘’let me make you feel good.’’ Jaehyun was in awe with his jaw on the floor. The sight of her sitting between his legs and slowly removing his pants was unbelievably hot, and he wished he could burn the image into his mind. Maybe she’d let him take a picture. No, maybe some other time. At first she planted sloppy kisses up his thigh; kisses that turned into small bites. She kissed the tip of his cock lightly, teasing him with feather like touches. ‘’I thought you said we don’t have a lot of time’’ he groaned with a smirk. She returned his mused expression, clearly enjoying his desperation, before taking all of him into her mouth in one smooth movement. Jaehyun sucked in a breath of air with a strained look on his face. He had to focus hard on not cumming right then and there, but could you really blame the guy? He hadn’t felt the presence of a woman in a long time, and she was currently doing unbelievably amazing things with her mouth.

She pushed his knees further apart to get better movement, while simultaneously raking her nails along his thighs. There was definitely going to be marks later, but they’d serve him as a reminder that all of this wasn’t just a fantasy. Jaehyun bit into his lip as her tongue swirled over his slit, sucking on the tip of his throbbing member. Her soft fingers wrapped around the part her mouth couldn’t reach and started pumping him, following the same rhythm as her lips. His breathing soon turned ragged as a result of trying to stay quit, even when close to his release. Feeling his orgasm approaching, she started moving faster and relaxed her jaw to take all of him in. She felt his hands tangled in her hair, moving her head while thrusting his hips upwards. Both of them gave up on staying quit, instead turning into a moaning mess as his hips stilled and his hot cum spilled down her throat.

Once she had swallowed all he had to give her and he had regained his composure, he pulled her up to engorge her lips in a passionate kiss. Sadly, their loving action was cut short due to the fast approaching footsteps in the hallway. ‘’Fuck’’ Jaehyun sighed. She closed her eyes and placed one last kiss on his lips before getting up making herself presentable again. ‘’I wish you could stay, but I’m afraid we’ll have to continue some other time’’ she laughed. Jaehyun was quick to get up, simultaneously putting his pants back in place and planting a serious look on his face. A look that hopefully didn’t read as ‘I just got a blowjob from the professor.’ The footsteps had now stopped just outside of the door, and a firm knock drew both of them back into reality. ‘’See you later?’’ he whispered with a smile. She simply nodded in response and opened the door, sending him off.

Despite falling behind in class, Jaehyun learned something valuable that day: reality is better than the fantasy. Especially when you’re dealing with hot professors.


End file.
